


Slowly, then all at once

by I_am_a_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Winchester/pseuds/I_am_a_Winchester
Summary: High school Dean meets High school Castiel and can't keep his mind off of him. Will he follow his father and believe that no Wincheters are gay, or follow his heart and choose Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Slowly, then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssssss. First chapterrrr. Here I am lmao

“Out of everything I have been through high school is the worst. Don’t make me go.”  
“Dean. You have to go while I’m on this Rougarou hunt,” Dad explained.  
“Why though? Why can’t I come with you?” He gave me that look. The look that if I said anything else, I’d get a beating. My glare gave off a ‘do it then’ expression. When his didn’t falter I gave up and went upstairs to my room. We had a private settlement that one of his old friends lent us. Sammy and I would be staying here for longer than our normal temporary households lasted while my dad traveled around hunting the paranormal and the monsters of Earth. That means I would be living the rest of my senior high school days here.  
“Dean,” Sammy said, “I have a question.” He looked for my nod before he entered my room.  
“What’s wrong kid?” Sammy looked at me with a gloomy expression.  
“Whenever we move on to new schools I never really care about friends because I know that we’ll be moving on in a few weeks. Now at this one I’ll be staying for a while and was wondering how you make friends so fast. I mean, you’re always popular at the schools. Everyone always wants to be your friend. How do you do it?”  
“Listen to me Sammy. All you have to do is be yourself.” He looked down at his hands and started picking at his nails.  
“What if I’m not good enough? No one ever wants to be friends with a nerd like me.”  
“You may be a nerd but you’re the most badass nerd I’ve ever met. Those dumbasses don’t know that you’ve shot your fair share of werewolves and you’ve beheaded more vampires than we can probably count. You’ve got game kid. All you have to do is be yourself and those sons of bitches who decide to pick on you, all you have to do, is give me their names. They won’t be able to walk for weeks.” He chuckled slightly at that. He looked up at me, head a litter higher. “Okay punk, we gotta find out what we’re gonna wear tomorrow. I think I’m going to go casual with a band shirt and my classic leather jacket. What about you?”  
“I might wear a Lord of the Rings shirt and a hoodie. Nothing crazy.” I smiled at him, knowing that nothing can ever come between me and my baby brother.  
“Crazy kid,” I mumbled to myself. I heard the from door slam shut and I looked out of my room and down the stairs to see who made the noise. No one was there, so it was probably Dad going out to a bar for the rest of the night and probably next morning. That meant I’d have to take baby to school because he probably took the truck so he could be more inconspicuous and the things that go bump in the night wouldn’t recognize him.  
It was already 11:48 so I decided to get some sleep since I’d have to wake up early to take Sammy to school and scope out the place myself. “Night Sammy.”  
“Night Dean. See you in the morning.” Sam’s door shut and I saw the lights go out from the crack under the door. I did the same and lay under my covers, eyes closed, wondering what tomorrow in the new school would bring.  
The next morning  
Alarm blaring, Sam yelling for me to get up or he’s gonna be late. Classic mornings for the Winchester brothers. “I’m up. Give me a second.” I get ready and climb into baby, shutting her door to block out the cold January air. Blasting the heat, I start to back out when a rickety red truck flies past almost making me wreck.  
“Son of a bitch. Almost hit him.” When we get to Elkridge High, I step out of the car seeing the red truck that I almost hit. A muscular, black-haired boy in a trench coat steps out. I steal a glance and my eyes almost show me checking him out. ‘Nope. Guy. Not gay. Not gay,’ my head says to me. I also hear the voice of my father yelling, “Winchester boys ain’t queer. Queers are weak and sinners. You ain’t either of those, boy.” I shake my head, clearing it before walking towards the building.  
“Hey hot stuff. Who are you?” A skinny, black-haired girl yells to me. I look her up and down. Now this isn’t queer at all.  
“Dean Winchester. And who might you be?” I say sticking my hand out.  
“Lisa. Lisa Braeden. Head cheerleader.” Biting her lip, she takes my hand. “You know, since you’re new and all, I could always show ya around the school and around town later if you’d like.” She eyes me hungrily taking in everyone of my features, including the lower half.  
“I might have to take you up on that deal sweetheart. You seem like my type. Hot, bendy, you know, the extraordinary.”  
She steps in closer to me and whispers in my ear. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Stepping away she looks back and winks then heads inside the school with her two cheerleader sidekicks following right behind her. Though she was hot and clearly interested, I could not take my mind off of that guy I saw earlier. I guess my dad may not have been right about Winchester boys being gay. Let’s find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Make sure to bookmark if you liked it! I will try to update soon (;


End file.
